<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to be loved and to be in love by pink_lemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732454">to be loved and to be in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_lemon/pseuds/pink_lemon'>pink_lemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, i played into the fact that he hasnt streamed the smp in like a month or two lol, literally just karlnap being cute and in love, no beta we die like sapnap in every tales ep, quackity isnt actually in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_lemon/pseuds/pink_lemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you were to ask Karl what happiness is, he would describe this moment. A moment where he feels so at home, so unbelievably loved and in love that it almost hurts. A kind of love that fills your stomach the same way as a fresh brownie. Sickeningly sweet, warm, a distinct feeling of home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to be loved and to be in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i am once again having my brain rotting bc of karlnap(ity). pain. i just want them to be happy. can they pls just be happy. thanks. im not the most happy with how this turned out but tonights been a wild ride for me so honestly i cant be assed to put more effort into sakjsdaskdlf sorry yall</p><p>if u notice any mistakes no u dont :) constructive criticism is NOT welcome m nd my homies hate constructive criticism </p><p>also title from 18 by 1d lolz</p><p>OKAY ENJOY!!</p><p>(if any cc involved in this story expresses discomfort with them/their character being written about/shipped i will take this down!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karl woke up feeling warm, feeling safe. He can feel Sapnap’s arms around him, he can feel his chest move up and down with his even breaths. He can hear his heartbeat steadily. No matter how often he wakes up like this, it never fails to make him fall more in love than he already is. There’s something about waking up in the arms of your loved one that just solidifies the love in your heart. </p><p>He moves his head to he can look at Sapnap’s sleeping face and he swears time must freeze. He looks so peaceful, the worries that plagues him in the past – all the thoughts of Dream, of the future of the SMP, of his own past mistakes – are nowhere to be seen. Looking up at him brings a smile to Karl’s face, soft and fond. Even if an occasional (loud) snore falls from his lips, even if there’s a slight line of drool coming from his mouth, he still looks absolutely stunning in the slight sunlight falling on his face.</p><p>His movements must have been too much because once time unfreezes Sapnap begins to sir. Soon Karl’s eyes are met with dark blue ones. They keep eye contact for just a moment, Karl once again feels as if time is frozen for him. Then Sapnap’s rough morning voice breakes through the fog.</p><p>“Hey, baby. You been awake long?” The use of the pet name brings a blush to Karl’s cheeks. How is it that, even after all this time together, something so simple can fluster him.</p><p>“Hey,” he rests his cheek back onto Sap’s chest, “Only for, like, five minutes max. I could honestly go back to sleep,” he chuckles, and tightens his grip on his fiancé’s waist.</p><p>“I mean… that does sound great. BUT, we have to get up soon. We need to prepare for Quackity coming home!”  Sapnap’s smile widens at the thought of their other fiancé. He’s been away for almost a month now, needing to figure some things out after everything that’s gone down on the SMP recently. He’d be (hopefully) arriving home within the next few days, and the other two wanted to have a whole “welcome home” party for him. Of course the “party” would probably only consist of themselves and George but it’d be a party nonetheless. </p><p>“What if, and hear me out,” Karl starts, “We put it all off until tomorrow and take this day for ourselves. Let’s just stay home and chill, man.”  He puts on his best puppy-dog eyes, pouted lips and all. He knows Sapnap is a sucker for it, he can never say no.</p><p>“Baby—” Sapnap whines, “if you keep that up, I’m going to have no choice but to kiss your stupid pretty face.” His face is filled with a bright smile, even though his words seem like he’s complaining. It does nothing but make Karl pout even more. </p><p>Sapnap’s hands gently grab Karl’s cheeks and lead him into a tender kiss. It’s kinda disgusting, honestly, with both of their morning breath and sleep still lingering. Despite that, Karl finds himself melting into the kiss. He moves his hands from Sapnap’s waist to his face, and when they pull away from each other, he stays close for a moment as he caresses the younger man’s cheeks with his thumbs. He leans forward and kisses him again, lingering even longer this time.</p><p>“Karl, babe, we have to get up at some point. It’s already,” he looks at the clock on the wall, “NOON! We’re wasting the day! C’mon!” As soon as he saw the time, Sapnap sat up and swung his legs off the bed. Karl laid on his back in their bed, reveling in warmth of where his fiancé just was. He allows himself a moment to sink into the senses around him. How the sheets feel on his skin, the sound of Sapnap getting dressed across the room, Sapnap’s cologne on the sheets, the small hint of Quackity’s shampoo still lingering on the pillows on the right of the bed. </p><p>If you were to ask Karl what happiness is, he would describe this moment. A moment where he feels so at home, so unbelievably loved and in love that it almost hurts. A kind of love that fills your stomach the same way as a fresh brownie. Sickeningly sweet, warm, a distinct feeling of home.</p><p>When he finally pulls himself out of bed, Sapnap has already left their room and headed to make breakfast (Lunch? Brunch?). He pads down the short hallway of their home, and finds his fiancé already making some eggs on the stove. He finds his way over to him and wraps his arms around his waist, holding on just tight enough and placing a kiss in-between his shoulder blades. He mumbles a quick “I love you” into Sapnap’s shirt. </p><p>Sapnap turns around in his grip and catches him into yet another kiss. “I love you too, baby.” They spend a few moments enraptured in one another’s presence, probably a moment too long because not soon after they finished their kiss, the smell of burnt eggs meets their noses.</p><p>“Well. Honk.” Karl huffs out a laugh as Sapnap stares at the burnt eggs on the stove with a (admittedly hilarious) frown on his face. “Want to go to Jack’s restaurant?” He asks.</p><p>Sapnap just nods pitifully. </p><p> </p><p>They find themselves sat in the small restaurant just outside of Kinoko Kingdom, not exactly bustling with a lunch rush, but definitely not empty. Jack himself comes over to take their order, smiling earnestly. They give him their orders and he’s off. It’s only a short while before their food is in front of them. Soon enough they’re making their way out of the restaurant and heading towards Kinoko’s nether portal for travel towards the mainland of the SMP.</p><p>They spend their afternoon buying the odds and ends needed for their party, as well as trying to get as many people as they can to be in attendance. They convince Tubbo, Tommy, Ranboo, and Puffy to make an appearance, and they leave it there for the day. Tomorrow they will come back and talk to other people and hopefully they can have a real party for Big Q. </p><p>When they get home, Sapnap basically crashes down on the sofa, and within a minute he’s snoring softly. Karl huffs a laugh at the man, of course he could fall asleep so easily on the shitty couch. He sets off to start making dinner. He puts on a random disc to bop along to as he fries the meat up. </p><p>When it’s done, he can still hear Sapnap snoring away on the couch. He tiptoes up to his sleeping form, leans down, and begins peppering small kisses all along his face. Sapnap slowly wakes up and starts giggling. He drags Karl into him and pulls him forward for a real kiss. They sit like that for a moment, completely wrapped up in one another, just enjoying the moment. </p><p>They eventually must pull apart to breathe, and that’s when Karl lets him know that dinner is finished. They spend the rest of the night eating and talking about everything and nothing. They sit on their couch, legs intertwined as they gossip like the middle-aged ladies that run the Tar-gay.</p><p>That evening, when they’re lying in bed, Karl smiles. After trying time and time again he finally got it right. No more pain, no more unneeded suffering, justice had been served to those who needed it, and those who deserved punishment got it. Soon he will have both fiancés by his side, and all will truly be well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on twitter if u want. or dont. idgaf @honkyoongi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>